


What it takes to live...

by Mad_Amethyst



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Challenge Response, Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/pseuds/Mad_Amethyst
Summary: Sometimes, Markus looks at his legs and remembers.





	What it takes to live...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to a little challenge between my friend [Sweety_Mutant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant) and me.
> 
> Theme: Leg  
> Category: Drabble or Double Drabble.
> 
> Here is her response, a drabble about Hollow Knight: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866712)!

Sometimes, Markus looks at his legs and remembers. He remembers they were not originally his. He remembers the panic he felt back there, in the junkyard, as he scanned himself and discovered the damages done to his body.

Missing right optical unit… Missing audio processor… Dysfunctional thirium pump regulation… Missing left and right legs…

In that order.

There was not enough time to think. Hurry. Hurry. _I don’t want to die!_

He remembers the feeling of the mud under him when he started crawling, so despaired to find compatible parts. He did not care who had owned these legs before. He took them without hesitation, threw his own without any second thought. He just wanted to live.

He lived. He was proud at that time. Full of determination. He wanted people to look at him and see what he lived through.

Now, not so much.

Watching his legs, he does not feel like the savior his people depict. He feels like a vulture living from the dead. He feels just terrible…

At least without a mirror he does not have to see the blue eye on his face… Harder to avoid seeing his legs and forget where they came from…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, even if it's not really happy. ^^'


End file.
